


Shame Season 1, Episode 3: Not Exactly Popular

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: Skam San Francisco Season 1 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.





	1. Who wouldn't be friends with you?

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP ONE -  _ WHO WOULDN’T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? _

RELEASE DATE: February 17

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Landslide -  _ The Dixie Chicks

 

Aerial shot of the Bay Bridge connecting Oakland to San Francisco. Cars drive over the bridge as boats pass underneath. 

 

TITLE: SUNDAY, 4:11 PM

 

Cut to the inside of Matt’s car. Matt is driving, while Leo is fast asleep in the back seat. Nobody is speaking. Maya is slouched against the inside of the car door, looking out the window out at the water of the Bay. Soft evening light illuminates her face, and she squints. 

 

Cut to Matt pulling up outside Maya’s house. Leo is long gone, it’s just the two of them. Matt turns off the car and faces Maya, who has turned to grab her bag from the back seat.

 

MATT

Alright. Bye, babe. I’ll call you later, ok? 

 

MAYA

(distant)

Yeah. Ok.

 

Matt notices how Maya is acting, and goes in for a kiss. 

 

MATT

Hey, are you ok?

 

Maya doesn’t answer.

 

MATT

Look, I’m sorry for letting my friends crash our trip. I wouldn’t have invited them at all if I had known how important it was that it just be you and me.

 

MAYA

I didn’t know that us spending time together  _ wasn’t  _ important to you. 

MATT

Hey, hey. It is! I just--I just think that it’s important to spend time with my friends, too. I thought it was important to you, too. Or maybe it used to be. 

Maya bristles at this. She hates being reminded of her lack of friends. 

MAYA

It still is, it’s just not as important to me as it is to you.

MATT

But come on, M. When did I ever say that you couldn’t bring any friends?

There’s a long pause. Maya looks down, fiddling with the hem of her hoodie. 

MATT

I think you just--

MAYA

Just need to get some new friends?

MATT

Seriously, M, that’s not what I was going to say.

MAYA

Yeah, but it’s what you were thinking.

Matt is quiet, thinking about what Maya has said.

MATT

Ok, I have no idea what to say to that. I don’t know what you want me to say.

 

MAYA

Come on. Just be completely honest.

MATT

Ok then. So, if I’m being honest, you are the coolest, sweetest, prettiest, funniest girl I know. You’re smart, you’re creative, and you’re cute as hell. So honestly, I don’t see a problem here. If I were you, I would go right ahead and get new friends, because your old ones clearly didn’t deserve you. I mean, who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to be friends with you?

There’s a moment of silence before a huge grin spreads out over Maya’s face and she pulls him into a hug.

MAYA

(chuckling)

Oh my god, you are such a nerd. I love you so much. How many times did you have to rehearse that in your head?

MATT

Only twice. A new record! It was pretty good, huh?

MAYA

Yeah.

She pulls away and kisses him.

MAYA

Ok, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.

MATT

Great, let me get your snowboard out of the trunk.

Matt and Maya get out of the car. Matt walks around the back of the car and opens the trunk, handing Maya her snowboard. 

MAYA

Thanks.

Matt gives her one last kiss before getting in his car and driving off. 

Maya walks up to the front door, fumbling with her keys before managing to get it open. She drops all of her stuff by the entrance before walking into the kitchen, where an envelope with “for Maya” written on it is sitting on the counter. She opens the envelope, pulling out two 50 dollar bills and a note, which reads:  _ Dear Maya, I’m sorry that you weren’t home to see me. I miss you so much, and I hope that next time I have 2 consecutive conferences I’ll be able to see you in between. In the meantime, take this: think of it as my apology. Love, Mom. _

She gives the note a small smile before putting it and the envelope back on the kitchen counter. She then walks into the living room, flopping down on the couch and pulling out her phone. She opens up Instagram, going straight to her DMs. She types in @reina.k and starts a new conversation.

She falters at her keyboard, trying to think of what to say.  _ Hey, thanks for accepting my follow request!  _ She erases the message.  _ Hey girl!  _ She erases that one as well, shaking her head. She goes to type in a simple  _ What’s up?  _ But her finger slips before she has finished typing, sending a message reading simply:  _ W. _

Her eyes widen as she realizes her mistake, frantically typing in a new message that reads  _ sorry about that, i meant to say what’s up!  _ Suddenly, she sees Reina’s icon pop up next to the message.

[@reina.k] don’t worry about it 👌

[@m_rosenn] thanks haha

Maya breathes out a sigh of relief.

FADE OUT


	2. What's your excuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about to get gay. also, since i don't speak japanese and i don't trust google translate, if someone's speaking in japanese i just designated it w/ parentheses haha ok enjoy

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP TWO -  _ WHAT’S YOUR EXCUSE? _

RELEASE DATE: February 18

 

Shot of an upper floor window of a classroom at Abraham Lincoln High School.

 

TITLE: MONDAY, 9:04 AM

 

INT. JAPANESE CLASSROOM

 

Maya walks in through the entryway of her Japanese 3 Honors classroom. To her surprise, she sees Reina sitting at one of the sets of two desks at the back of the room. Maya is just about to walk over to join her when she sees a boy that she doesn’t know walk over to where Reina is sitting. She shrugs and goes to sit at one of the sets by the windows.

 

BOY

Hey. How are you? 

 

Reina glances over to where Maya is sitting. The desk next to hers is still empty. 

 

REINA

I’m good. But I think I would be better if I switched seats.

 

The boy gets an almost amused look on his face as Reina picks up her backpack and walks up to where Maya is sitting, sliding into the open seat next to her. 

 

REINA

Hey, W girl.

 

Maya jumps slightly before chuckling.

 

MAYA

Hey. Uh, what’s up?

  
  


REINA

Nothing too interesting. What about you? Make any other unfortunate typos lately?

 

MAYA

No, thankfully. 

 

REINA

Well, that’s good. 

 

The bell to start class suddenly rings. The teacher, Mr. Baldwin, walks up to the front of the class.

 

MR. BALDWIN

(In Japanese)

Hello, everyone. If you could all take out your notebooks, we’re going to go over the homework from last night.

 

MAYA

Oh, shit, we had homework?

 

REINA

Uh, yeah. Don’t worry about it though, you can look at mine. 

 

MAYA

Oh my god, thank you.

 

Mr. Baldwin overhears the two girls talking and decides to intervene.

 

MR. BALDWIN

(In Japanese)

Maya, can you give me the answer to number two? True or False?

 

Maya stutters, not knowing the answer.

 

REINA

(in a whisper)

True.

 

MAYA

(In Japanese)

Um, true?

 

MR. BALDWIN

(In Japanese)

That is correct. But next time, please make sure you use your own homework, textbook, and brain. You can’t rely on other people for everything. 

 

MAYA

(In Japanese)

I know. Sorry.

 

She hears Reina giggle and looks at her confusedly.

 

MAYA

What?

 

REINA

Nothing. It’s just that Mr. Baldwin made a mistake when he was correcting you. 

 

MAYA

Seriously?

 

REINA

Yeah, he used と(toh) to connect three nouns. You’re supposed to use the te-form when you’re listing things. I should know, I lived in Japan for 2 years.

 

MAYA

Wait, you did?

 

REINA

Yup. In Yokohama. Why do you think I don’t have any friends here yet?

  
  
  


Maya shrugs. 

 

MAYA

I don’t know. I mean, I don’t have any friends either, and I’m  _ definitely  _ not new. 

 

REINA

Oh, really? What’s your excuse, then?

 

Maya falters, looking around the room. She doesn’t exactly want to dump all of her beef with Katya onto this girl that she’s only talked to twice. 

 

MAYA

Um. I refuse to put on deodorant?

 

Reina bursts into giggles at this, attracting the attention of Mr. Baldwin.

 

MR. BALDWIN

If you two can’t sit together and act mature, then I’m going to have to separate you. 

 

REINA & MAYA

(in unison)

Sorry!

 

The two girls realize what they’ve done, and burst into giggles once more. 

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading queens <3 <3<3 leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it!


	3. Prom's a big thing here

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP THREE -  _ PROM’S A BIG THING HERE _

RELEASE DATE: February 18

 

Opening shot of Matt, Maya, and Leo all lounging on the concrete steps behind the school’s main building, where a majority of students eat their lunch.

 

TITLE: MONDAY, 12:11 PM

 

MATT

So I tell Ms. Falk that there’s no way that I could have printed out the rubric for the essay in time, because she didn’t even put it on her website until 2 AM. And she literally tells me “Well, you should have printed it out when you woke up”. What the fuck? Who the hell checks their homework first thing in the morning?

 

During this monologue, Maya starts to space out, letting her eyes drift across the courtyard. She spots the two girls she met at the party, Nick and the crying girl, Hailey,  standing by the vending machine. She gives them a wave. 

 

LEO

That’s wild, man. Did she mark you down for it?

 

MATT

God, I sure hope not. Otherwise I may have to throw hands with my English teacher.

 

Maya sees Nikita and Hailey walking towards where she is sitting, eventually coming to a stop right in front of her little group.

 

HAILEY

Hi! You’re Maya, right?

 

MAYA

Yeah. And you’re…

  
  


HAILEY

Oh! I’m Hailey. Sorry about that. I guess I was a little too out of it to introduce myself at the party. Yikes.

 

Hailey exudes an almost frantic bubbly energy, like someone who’s had a few too many cups of coffee. Matt and Leo look at each other confusedly.

 

MAYA

Don’t worry about it. 

 

She shifts her gaze to Nick, who is eating Hot Cheetos out of a bag using chopsticks.

 

MAYA

And you’re Nick, right?

 

NICK

Yup. Well, Nikita, actually. But everyone just calls me Nick.

 

MAYA

Sweet. So, did you guys have something you wanted to ask me?

 

NICK

Uh, yeah, actually. 

 

HAILEY

We were wondering if you had thought at all about prom yet.

 

MAYA

Prom? Why?

 

Hailey becomes even more elated and bubbly as she answers.

 

HAILEY

Why not? I mean, prom is  _ huge.  _ Besides, Nick and I have already started planning a whole party for before and after junior prom. We’re going to have a limo, and we’ll all go together in a group, and then we’re having an afterparty. But we kind of need more people to join so that we make it an  _ event,  _ you know?

 

Nick starts to laugh, stopping Hailey’s rambling.

 

NICK

What she means to say is, will you come to prom with us?

 

She gives Matthew a meaningful glance.

 

NICK

As friends, I mean.

 

MAYA

I, uh. I hadn’t really thought about it much yet. 

 

HAILEY

Well, you should! It’s really important. I mean, I don’t know what it was like at your old school, but here, prom’s a big thing. Like, it’s not just a party. It’s a time to celebrate with your classmates and to create memories of your high school once you graduate. Everyone goes. Like, even the robotics team nerds go. 

 

NICK

It’s really just a way to cement yourself in the school hierarchy. Get those insta followers. You get insane clout for going to prom, even if it’s not with a date. But people who don’t do promposals have to pay extra for tickets.

 

Maya laughs at this.

 

HAILEY

She’s joking. That wouldn’t really be fair, would it? I mean, not all of us have boyfriends.

 

She gives Maya a pointed glance, nodding towards Matt.

 

HAILEY

Anyway, even if you’re not sure about prom yet, can you at least come to our meeting? We’re going to get together after school on Friday and start making plans. 

 

Maya looks at the two girls, who are staring down expectantly.

 

HAILEY

You can invite a friend too, if you want, I mean it doesn’t have to be just us.

 

MAYA

Sure. Why not.

 

Hailey squeals with delight.

 

HAILEY

Thank you so much, it’s going to be awesome. OK, I gotta go, but I’ll see you again on Friday, right?

 

MAYA

Yeah.

 

NICK

Dope. See you then!

 

The two girls walk off. As they head towards the main building, Nikita turns around, takes the chopsticks out of her bag of Hot Cheetos, and sticks them in her mouth like walrus tusks, making Maya, Leo, and Matt chuckle.

 

LEO

So that was bizarre.

 

MATT

Yeah, no shit. You’re really gonna go to their dumbass prom meeting, M?

 

MAYA

Yeah. Why not? Maybe I’ll get some real friends.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hailey is already exuding nervous comphet energies. thx for reading queens


	4. If she goes, I go

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP FOUR -  _ IF SHE GOES, I GO _

RELEASE DATE: February 21

 

Maya stands by the water fountain in the school lobby after her last class. She’s glancing at the posters on the wall above the fountain. 

 

TITLE: THURSDAY, 2:47

 

She turns around when someone taps on her shoulder.

 

REINA

Hey, Maya. Sorry, could I just squeeze past you to get to the water fountain?

 

Maya turns, realizing that she was standing right in front of the fountain, and quickly moves out of the way.

 

MAYA

Oh. Sure! Sorry.

 

Reina goes to the fountain and fills up her water bottle. 

 

REINA

So, now that’s done, I wanted to ask you something.

 

MAYA

What?

 

REINA

Well--I was wondering if you were doing anything after school on Friday. I was thinking that maybe we could go get coffee or something.

 

Maya stutters. She was going to go to that meeting with Nick and Hailey on Friday, but now she’s having second thoughts. She’s about to respond when she sees Hailey half walk, half jog up to her. 

 

HAILEY

Hi Maya!

 

MAYA

Hi.

 

Hailey notices Reina standing next to Maya, swaying back and forth on her heels.

 

HAILEY

Uh, hi. I’m Hailey. And you are…

 

REINA

I’m Reina. 

 

HAILEY

Oh! So...are you a friend of Maya’s?

 

Maya and Reina share a smile.

 

REINA

Yeah, I guess you could say that. I only moved here a couple weeks ago. We’re in the same Japanese class. 

 

HAILEY

Cool. So, um, I don’t know if Maya’s told about this or not, but I’m hosting a meeting this Friday after school to talk about junior prom. And yeah, I know it might sound early, but that’s just how things are around here. Besides, we have a  _ lot  _ of planning to do. We’re renting a limo and getting a venue for an afterparty. We’d really like it if you came.

 

REINA

Um, sorry, but I’ll have to pass. I don’t think that I’m even going to go to prom, actually. 

 

HAILEY

Really? Well, OK. Thanks anyway.

 

Just as Hailey is about to walk off, Nick and an athletic South Asian girl in a hijab, HALIMA BAHMANI, walk up to the group.

 

NICK

Halima, meet Hailey, Maya, and…

 

She trails off, not knowing who Reina is.

 

REINA

Reina.

 

NICK

Reina, got it. Reina, Maya, and Hailey, meet Halima. She wants to come to the prom planning meeting after school tomorrow.

 

Maya smiles. She likes Nick and Hailey well enough, but they’re a little... _ enthusiastic  _ is probably the right word to describe them. She’s glad to have someone more quiet to hang out with. Reina seems interested as well. 

 

HALIMA

Hey.

 

HAILEY

Hi! Uh, It’s really cool that you’re interested in joining our group, but, um…

 

HALIMA

What?

 

HAILEY

I was just wondering--I mean, with your headscarf and everything, you’re probably not allowed to go out to parties and stuff. Are you even--are you allowed to go to prom?

 

Halima’s previously neutral expression turns to one of tired exasperation.

  
  


HALIMA

(sarcastically)

No. My father forbids my engaging in anything that may encourage the sins of the flesh, lest I fall victim to vanity. Of course I’m allowed to go to prom. I’m a hijabi, not a nun.

 

Hailey splutters, not expecting this reaction. She’s about to retaliate when Nick cuts in.

 

NICK

Ok, that’s all cool, but we still need to find a place to have the meeting. 

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence. 

 

MAYA

Uh, we can do it at my place, if that works for you guys. My mom is out of town right now, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.

 

HALIMA

Sounds great. We’ll all head over there together, right?

 

MAYA

Uh, sure.

 

HALIMA

Cool.

 

Halima walks off towards the nearby intersection as the girls watch her go. Sharply, Hailey turns back to the rest of the group.

 

HAILEY

She--She’s not really going to come to the meeting, is she? I mean, you saw her. She’s terrifying.

 

NICK

Well, I think she’s pretty cool, actually.

 

HAILEY

Yeah,  _ you _ might think that, but I think that she’s got a bit of an attitude problem. I mean, she snapped at me for asking a simple question, we can’t just let her hang out with us.

 

Unexpectedly, Reina joins in on the conversation.

 

REINA

Look, if she goes, I go. If you don’t let her come to the meeting, then don’t expect me to show up either. 

 

Hailey glances between Reina and Nick, unsure of what to say.

 

HAILEY

Uh, sure. That--that sounds good. Ok, I gotta go. Bye!

 

NICK

Ciao.

 

Hailey and Nick walk off in the opposite direction of where Halima went. After they have gone, Maya and Reina’s eyes meet, and the two share a smile.

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how u guys like the girl squad now that we have all the members! once again, thx for reading babes


	5. So you're Jewish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first clip that's completely different from the OG! Please give me feedback as to how it reads, it was kind of an impulse decision to include it but I really wanted to make Maya's Judaism a more visible, outspoken thing rather than something that's implied in the tags. (I also really wanted some of that good good Muslim/Jewish solidarity between Halima and Maya lmao) Enjoy!

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP FIVE -  _ SO YOU’RE JEWISH? _

RELEASE DATE: February 22

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Old 45s -  _ Chromeo

 

Opening shot of Maya, Halima, Nick, Reina, and Hailey standing inside the bus on the way to Maya’s house. Maya is standing next to Reina and Halima, who is looking out the window. Hailey and Nick stand opposite, keeping the aisle clear. 

 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 3:31 PM

 

Maya is leaning against the window of the bus when her phone vibrates. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads the message. It’s from her mom.

 

TEXT: 

Mom - I ordered some challah from Wise Sons for you for Shabbat. It’s waiting for you at the bakery. 

 

Maya looks around at her group. Shabbat had evidently slipped her mind when she was making plans. She hopes that they won’t be bothered by it. 

 

TEXT:

Maya - thx, ill head over rn and pick it up

 

Maya speaks up, getting the other girls’ attention.

 

MAYA

Hey, guys?

 

Hailey looks up from her phone.

 

HAILEY

Yeah?

 

MAYA

I, um--We’re going to have to take a little detour on the way to my house.

NICK

What? Why?

MAYA

I have to pick up some challah that my mom ordered for me.   
  


Halima turns her head back to the group, away from the window.

HALIMA

Oh, yeah. It’s Shabbat today, right?

TALIA

Well technically, not until the sun goes down, but yeah.

HAILEY

So you’re Jewish?

MAYA

Well, clearly. 

Reina stifles her laughter at Maya’s response. 

HALIMA

Sounds cool. So where do we have to go?

MAYA

The bakery is in the Mission. It’s not super far. We can pick up some stuff for dinner there, too, if that works.

HALIMA

Uh, yeah, that might not work. I can’t eat any food that isn’t  _ halal _ . 

MAYA

Oh. Well, the whole place is kosher, I think. 

Halima looks significantly more relaxed.

HALIMA

Oh, if it’s kosher, then I’m good.

REINA

Sounds good. 

NICK

Sweet.

The girls go back to looking at their phones, the conversation having ended. 

Halima catches Maya’s eye, and they both nod in a gesture of silent support.

 

FADE OUT

 


	6. Clout

SHAME: EPISODE THREE, CLIP SIX -  _ CLOUT _

RELEASE DATE: February 22

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Informer  _ \- Snow

 

Opening shot of the girls sitting around Maya’s dining room table. The camera is centered on Hailey, who sits at the head of the table with an overly excited expression on her face and her laptop sat open in front of her. Bags of bagels and an already-torn loaf of challah sit scattered on the tabletop. She smiles wide, seemingly unaware of the small smears of cream cheese and poppy seeds on the corners of her mouth.

 

TITLE: 6:11 PM

 

HAILEY

Okay! Uh, now that we’ve all finished eating, we should probably get the meeting going. 

 

Nick quickly puts her bagel down and wipes off her hands. 

 

HAILEY

So, I think the first thing that we should focus on is how we’re going to get the money for the whole party and stuff. I was thinking that we could, I don’t know, start a gofundme or something? Maybe have, like, a bake sale? I don’t know, I’m just throwing ideas out there, so if any of you come up with something, feel free to share.

 

After a short pause, Reina speaks up.

 

REINA

Maybe we can start an Instagram page. You know, publicize ourselves a bit. 

 

HAILEY

Yeah, that sounds good. We could post fundraising events there, too.

 

There’s a short pause. Nobody seems to have any other ideas. 

 

HALIMA

I’ve got an idea.

 

Hailey perks up slightly, but it feels fake, almost forced.

 

HAILEY

Really?

 

HALIMA

Yeah. I think that fundraising is a complete waste of time. We need to actually get people to be interested in coming to the party. 

 

Hailey looks taken aback. The other three girls look at each other.

 

HAILEY

What are you talking about? 

 

HALIMA

I’m talking about how if we want this party to actually be successful, we’re going to have to get the most popular, Instagram-famous people in our grade to RSVP. I mean, let’s be real, nobody is going to come to a party organized by the biggest outcasts at Lincoln.

 

HAILEY

That’s insane. We’re not--

 

She looks around with uncertainty.

 

HAILEY

We’re not  _ outcasts.  _ And honestly, it’s kind of rude to call a bunch of people you just met losers. 

 

HALIMA

Well, at least I’m honest with myself.. I mean, I’m a 16-year old Pakistani Muslim living in a city where people think that just because I wear a hijab, I’m an oppressed, backwards-thinking slave to the patriarchy who doesn’t believe in womens’ rights. 

 

Nick and Reina nod in contemplation.

 

HALIMA

I’m the biggest outcast here.

 

Nick watches Halima with admiration. Hailey stutters.

 

HAILEY

Well, that doesn’t mean that  _ I  _ am.

 

HALIMA

Really? Didn’t you originally try to set up a prom after-party with a whole other group of girls who then ended up essentially ghosting you once this semester started?

 

Hailey’s face turns bright red. 

 

NICK

No offense, Hailey, but your old friends did kind of drop you.

 

REINA

And my only friend here is Maya.

 

HALIMA

So just own up to it. We’re not exactly popular.

 

Hailey doesn’t respond, slumping back into her seat and looking ashamed. Maya decides to change the subject.

 

MAYA

So then how are we going to lure in the kids who are?

 

HAILEY

Shouldn’t we just ask them?

 

HALIMA

It’s not that simple. We need clout.

 

HAILEY

And how are we going to get that?

 

HALIMA

Well, if their instagram stories tell us anything, it’s that the most popular kids in our grade are out partying and getting blackout drunk nearly every weekend with the upperclassmen. So, if we want to get close to them, we need to score some invites to one of these parties. Do any of you guys know any of the juniors?

 

NICK

There are a couple of them in my Algebra class. 

 

HALIMA

Well, we’re going to need to get to know them a lot better.

 

MAYA

Why?

 

HALIMA

Because if we want to get invited to their parties, you guys will have to hook up with them. 

 

The rest of the girls faces turn to ones of confusion, disbelief, and shock. Reina has the look of a person trying to hold in their laughter. Maya is, understandably, the most concerned.

 

MAYA

You--you’re kidding, right? We’re not really going to hook up with a bunch of upperclassmen for party invitations.

  
  


HALIMA

You guys will be, but I won’t. 

 

HAILEY

Seriously? You’re not even going to be doing anything to help us.

 

HALIMA

Are you kidding me? I’m saving your whole prom project from crashing and burning by making a decisive plan!

 

Hailey sighs in exasperation.

 

HALIMA

But first, do any of you guys have boyfriends?

 

Maya puts her hand up.

 

MAYA

Uh, I do.

 

HALIMA

Is he an upperclassman?

 

MAYA

Um, no, he’s a sophomore.

 

Halima sighs.

 

HALIMA

You need to dump him.

 

Maya is stunned into silence. Hailey gasps. Reina lets out a loud chuckle before clapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes twinkling with delight. The other girls look over at her. 

 

REINA

Ok, there’s no way that you’re being serious. 

 

HALIMA

I’m being completely serious. She’s the prettiest girl here. If anyone can get an upperclassmen to hook up with them, it’s Maya, but she can’t do that if she’s dating someone.

 

REINA

But you can’t just ask someone to break up with their boyfriend so that they can essentially prostitute themselves for clout. It’s degrading.

 

HALIMA

It’s funny that you say that, considering that you subconsciously try to cater to the male fantasy in almost everything you do, whether you know it or not.

 

REINA

What do you mean?

 

HALIMA

Well, look at what you’re wearing.

 

Reina looks down at her ripped skinny jeans and sleeveless blue blouse. 

 

REINA

I’m wearing this for myself. I picked this outfit out because  _ I _ like it, not because I’m trying to get boys to notice me.

 

HALIMA

Then it’s a weird coincidence that what you choose to wear for yourself is exactly the kind of thing that teenaged straight boys find attractive.

 

Reina tilts her head. She’s not mad, per se, she just wasn’t expecting Halima to say something like that.

 

REINA

So what’s your point?

 

HALIMA

My point is that in this culture, it’s all about exchanging your comfort and self-worth for approval. Every girl does it, whether we realize it or not. It’s become normal. And yeah, it’s absolutely batshit, but if we only  _ talk  _ about how much it sucks, nothing is going to happen. We have to actually do something to change it. 

 

The girls fall silent, unsure of what to say. However, after a moment, Nick pipes up.

 

NICK

Wow. That was eloquent as shit. 

 

HALIMA

Thank you.

 

HAILEY

But isn’t it still a bit much to ask Maya to just break up with her boyfriend like that?

 

Halima puts her hands up in surrender.

 

HALIMA

Look, it was just a suggestion. Maya can do whatever she thinks is right for her, whether that’s breaking up with her boyfriend or staying with him; I’m not her mom.

 

MAYA

Thanks.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Maya begins to scoot her chair out from under the table. 

 

MAYA

I think that’s my neighbor. She checks in with me once she gets home from work when my mom is out of town. I’ll be right back. 

 

As Maya gets up from the table, the four other girls sit silently. 

 

HALIMA

I think this meeting went pretty well.

 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Informer  _ \- Snow

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third episode! It was by far the most difficult to write, so I thank you all for sticking it out. As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated <3


End file.
